Drama Queen
by Ellie77
Summary: Dude, mi vida ya era una mierda hasta esa noche. No te estoy jodiendo, es la verdad. Todo fue culpa de mi depresión, la bebida y del tipo aquel que despierta sensaciones raras; podría dejarlo pasar de no ser por el hecho de que aquel idiota solo apareció a joder mi vida todavía más. [MattxMello]
1. Mate, besé a un chico

**Death Note**pertenece a** Tsugumi Oba **y a** Takeshi Obata**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? Es genial volver a decirle «hola» al fandom, tomando en cuenta que ya tenía muchísimo tiempo sin pasarme siquiera.

Y bueno, ahora les traigo esta nueva historia, un MattxMello (o MxM para abreviar). Tenía tantas ganas de escribir de esta pareja desde hacia muchísimo tiempo; de hecho esta idea la tenía en mente desde hace unos meses pero hasta hace poco pudo ser concretada en su totalidad, aparte quería dar por terminado mi fic anterior para no estar con dos proyectos en el fandom al mismo tiempo.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi. Contenido heterosexual.

En realidad por ahora no tengo nada más que agregar, dudas y aclaraciones al final. ¡Así que a leer!

* * *

><p>—<strong>D<strong>rama** Q**ueen—

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1:<p>

_**Mate, besé a un chico**_

.

.

_Entonces me di cuenta_

_Que no tardaría mucho_

_En estar conmigo_

_**I**__ **L**ove **R**ock_'n _**R**__oll_ **— J**oan **J**ett **A**nd **T**he **B**lackhearts

.

.

.

—¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo…!

Escuchaba con claridad a pesar de no estar en mis cinco sentidos. De cualquier forma, me lo pidieran o no, continuaría bebiendo. Inclino todavía más la botella dejando que el alcohol recorra mi garganta hasta quedar asentado en mi estómago; ni siquiera lo sentía como si se tratara de cerveza, era tan fácil de pasar como el agua aunque mil veces más buena.

Una vez que termino alzo la botella vacía. Las alabanzas no se hacen esperar.

—¡Eres mi puto ídolo, Matt! —grita Alex a mi lado, pasándome una botella nueva.

Tengo diecisiete años y puedo asegurar que a esta edad no se piensa con demasiada claridad. Solo analícenlo, ¿a quiénes en su sano juicio les parecería espectacular ver a un tipo ahogándose en cerveza? Exacto: a una panda de adolescentes con un nivel de ebriedad bastante alto, en este caso Alex y compañía. Pero también debo reconocer que pertenezco a esa panda de adolescentes, porque aunque sé que estar borracho es patético me siento como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Y que quede claro: no soy alcohólico, solo sé divertirme. Además prefiero el cigarrillo.

No me malentiendan, no suelo hacer esto muy seguido, solo en ocasiones especiales o cuando estoy tan deprimido que quiero olvidarlo todo. Por suerte la razón esta vez es la primera. El lunes comienza un nuevo año escolar, pero este no será cualquier año, si no el último de la preparatoria, el que define quien serás en la universidad y lo que resta de tu vida. Al menos eso me han contado. Y para dar un paso tan importante, tan fascinante como aterrador, es necesario comenzar con el pie derecho, en este caso una fiesta organizada por Beyond Birthday.

Su casa es de las más grandes del barrio, por no decir de la ciudad, aparte su primo Ele cocina de puta madre —aunque en esta ocasión los bocadillos han pasado a segundo plano—, y bueno, es aquí el único lugar en el que podemos desinhibirnos con total libertad. Beyond, al igual que sus primos Near y Ele, no son oriundos de Winchester. La casa donde los tres viven es rentada y debido a que Near suele quedarse con un amigo —sigo preguntándome de dónde salió ese «amigo» si Near es un antisocial— y Ele trabaja demasiado, tanto que a veces incluso no llega a dormir, podemos hacer lo que nosotros queramos.

Si quieres emborracharte hasta el punto del coma etílico, ¡hazlo!

Si quieres tener sexo hasta quedarte seco, ¡hazlo!

Si quieres consumir sustancias de dudosa procedencia, ¡hazlo!

Eso sí, nada de peleas ni muertos que las manchas de sangre son complicadas de quitar.

Nuestro círculo social solo se limita a las dos primeras reglas, aunque sigo con la sospecha de que cuando Beyond sale al balcón no fuma precisamente tabaco. ¡Pero qué importa! Esta es la edad para equivocarte y meter la pata cuantas veces sean necesarias, para conocer cosas nuevas y probar de todo. Hay que experimentar, solo se vive una vez.

Ok, ya estoy bastante ebrio. Este tipo de pensamientos no van tanto con mi personalidad sobria.

—Hey, ven conmigo un momento. —Alex no necesita decírmelo dos veces, lo sigo cual perro a su amo.

Sé que en mi sano juicio me lo pensaría dos veces, porque cuando Alex lleva esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro no siempre es augurio de algo bueno, pero como lo mencioné anteriormente, estoy totalmente ebrio, así que no importa mucho. En realidad en este momento nada importa.

Subimos a la segunda planta y me guía hasta lo que parece ser una habitación, digo, la cama es una pista bastante convincente, y al juzgar por los juguetes en las estanterías y el blanco del lugar asumo que es la habitación de Near. Escucho que alguien le ha bajado la cadena al toilet y del cuarto de baño salen dos chicas. Si las conozco en este momento no lo recuerdo, además estoy tan mareado que todo a mí alrededor se ve algo borroso.

Una de ellas se acerca a nosotros, específicamente a Alex; le pasa los brazos por el cuello y comienzan a besarse de una forma que más bien parece que desean comerse al otro. Lo hubiera encontrado asqueroso de no ser porque la imagen también era excitante, como una buena porno, de esas que solía ver también al lado del mismo Alex. Por estar tan concentrado con esos dos no noté en qué momento la otra chica se acercó a mí. La tengo a escasos centímetros del rostro y está a punto de colgárseme de la misma forma en que la otra hizo con mi amigo, pero alcanzo a retroceder a tiempo. La chica no se ve de mal ver, al contrario, a pesar de que mi vista no fuera nítida, podía identificar que estaba buena. Sin embargo, aún en mi nublada mente, recuerdo que tengo un compromiso. No estoy _tan_ ebrio como para olvidar a Linda, mi novia, aunque sí lo estoy como para no recordar su apellido.

«Audi… ¿qué?».

—Venga, Matty, ¿nunca has tenido la fantasía del cuarteto?

—¡Claro que no! Esas cosas no me van.

—No salgas con mojigaterías, ¿quieres? —Alex se separa de su chica y en un movimiento brusco me empina la botella en la boca haciendo que tomara de forma brusca y casi me ahogara, además de mojarme la playera —. Eso es lo que te falta, perder por completo la conciencia.

Quise insultarle de mil y un maneras pero no me da tiempo para nada ya que vuelve a besar a la chica de forma descontrolada y se la lleva a la cama en un santiamén. La otra al parecer no toleró mi desaire y sale de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Le sigo el paso, no porque me interesara ir tras ella, sino porque no estoy dispuesto a ver a un amigo mío follando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Regreso al primer piso y la situación no está mejor que haya arriba. A pesar de la poca iluminación —producto de unas cuantas lámparas que iluminan de varios colores— puedo distinguir a algunas chicas bailar pero más bien parece que se están contorsionando, tanto que hasta deja de ser sexy, mientras los hombres solo restriegan sus cuerpos con los de ellas. Parece una orgía; solo les falta a todos estar desnudos para que sea una escena digna de «El Perfume».

Me dirijo a la mesa de bocadillos, aunque en realidad solo tomo una cerveza más. Me hago espacio entre la multitud para poder dirigirme a algún rincón que no oliera a sexo en toda esa casa, mas el olor parece estar impregnado en el ambiente. ¿Dónde demonios está Beyond? Su casa se está convirtiendo en un prostíbulo y él está ahí muy despreocupado de la vida. Aunque quizá él esté en la misma situación que los demás sólo que en un lugar más privado.

La música da un cambio radical, del pop comercial pasa a una melodía ochentera. Beyond es bastante peculiar en sus gustos musicales. Bebo la cerveza de golpe, aunque esta vez el sabor es diferente. No sé identificar que es con exactitud, pero sabe distinto. Al instante me siento todavía peor de lo que ya estaba, el mareo aumenta y todo comienza a darme vueltas. Me levanto para buscar el baño, anticipé que tal vez vomitaría. Pero todo aquello cambia de pronto, como si dentro de mí un _switch_ se hubiese activado. En menos de un segundo paso de sentirme mal a sentirme bien. Demasiado bien.

Todos los colores son más brillantes, la música suena todavía más alto y me siento eufórico, como si en ese momento fuese capaz de hacerlo todo. Todavía las cosas dan vueltas, ni siquiera puedo distinguir a las personas ni enfocar sus rostros, pero eso no hace que deje de sentirme feliz. Sonrío ampliamente y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el ritmo de la música. En este momento siento como si yo realmente amara el _rock and roll_.

No sé cómo pero topo con algo o alguien. Trastabillo un poco, y hubiera caído directo al suelo de no haber tenido un colchón de aterrizaje tan cómodo. Se trata de un cuerpo, no sé quién sea pero tampoco me importa. Trato de reconocer a la persona pero por más que lo intento solo puedo distinguir una cabellera rubia algo larga y bastante sedosa; sus ojos son claros mas no sé de qué color con exactitud. Apoyo ambas manos a cada costado de su cabeza y me acerco más a su cara para averiguar de quien se trata, pero en un arrebato termino haciendo algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Le beso. Le beso de forma brusca y arrebatada, tanto que al unirse nuestros labios siento el choque de nuestras dentaduras. Pero se siente tan condenadamente bien que ni atención le presto a ese hecho. Muevo mis labios contra su boca y estos me responden tan solo unos segundos después con la misma ferocidad con la que yo lo hago. Me mordisquea el labio inferior y emito un gemido, oportunidad que aquella persona aprovecha para meterme la lengua casi hasta la garganta, explorando cada rincón de mi cavidad bucal. Para no desentonar ni quedarme atrás, enredo mi lengua con la suya y a la vez le tomo del cabello para poder tomar el control de ese beso.

Siento el contacto frío de aquellas manos en mi espalda, está acariciándome por debajo de la playera con tanta delicadeza que contrasta de forma exquisita con la pasión de este beso. Debo admitir que eso me prende todavía más. Le jalo del cabello, enredando mis dedos en sus rubios mechones, dejando a mi merced su cuello, el cual comienzo a mordisquear levemente; no creo dejar marca, nunca he sido tan salvaje en ese aspecto, aun así un gemido sale de su boca haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione de acuerdo a la situación. Estoy ya lo suficientemente excitado como para sentir que los pantalones me quedan chicos.

No me importa que a mi alrededor haya más gente, que estoy a punto de quebrantar mis propios valores, incluso Linda Audi-algo pasa a segundo plano. Solo puedo concentrarme en mi propio placer y en la persona con la que estoy. Vamos, son tantas mis ganas que ni siquiera estoy preocupado de no haber traído protección. En mi corta vida de menos de una veintena de años, nunca de los nuncas un beso me había calentado tanto.

Todavía con aquella melodía rockera en la atmósfera, me incorporo un poco y me desabrocho el pantalón como puedo. El cuerpo bajo mío se remueve, supongo que gustoso de lo que va a pasar. Alza las caderas y también comienza a deshacerse de los vaqueros que lleva. No espero nada más y comienzo a simular embestidas, todavía sobre la ropa interior. Siento como si me fuera a correr en cualquier momento, casi como si tratase de mi primera vez. Pero no estoy dispuesto, esta noche voy a durar. Una, dos, tres restregadas, manoseos por la piel y besos húmedos. Me siento en el paraíso.

…Hasta que siento _aquello_.

Me quedo congelado. Solo para confirmar —por así decirlo— vuelvo a embestir, y vaya sorpresa que me llevo. Es como si dos espadas se hubieran encontrado y estuvieran chocando una con la otra. La calentura se me baja al instante y me siento realmente estúpido de no haber notado aquel detalle antes. Porque una cosa es estar mareado y que todo te dé vueltas, y otra muy distinta es cometer tal metida de pata.

Apenas hice el esfuerzo de incorporarme cuando aquel chico parece percatarse de mí mismo descubrimiento. Me empuja con tanta fuerza que me siento un verdadero blandengue. Se sienta en el suelo y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Todavía me siento desorientado pero al menos ya puedo distinguir todo con un poco de más claridad. Es ahí cuando me percato de que sus facciones son un tanto masculinas y su vestimenta por igual, también que efectivamente es rubio, el único detalle del cual me había percatado desde el principio. Él respira agitadamente, de hecho ni siquiera yo he normalizado mi respiración, pero a pesar de ello salgo corriendo lo más rápido que mi estado me lo permite.

Ni siquiera respondo a los insultos de las personas con las que choco, estoy demasiado consternado como para hilar contraataques coherentes. Es que, en serio, ¡por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí! Sé que lo que estuve a punto de hacer estaba mal, que me hubiese traicionado a mí mismo y que Linda no se lo merece, pero que haya estado a punto de hacerlo con un hombre… ¡Es demasiado karma!

—Geek, ¿a dónde mierda se supone que vas?

Vaya, hasta que Beyond se digna a hacer acto de presencia, pero de qué le sirve, su fiesta ya se ha vuelto un caos y por ello estuve a punto de cometer la cagada más grande de mi vida. Llego a la conclusión de que todo ha sido culpa de Beyond Birthday.

De hecho, él no luce tan mal, incluso parece estar en sus cinco sentidos. Siento curiosidad por preguntarle si sí ha bebido algo o si solo tiene mucho aguante, pero recuerdo el porqué estoy corriendo y me abstengo de indagar.

—Tengo que irme, ya es tarde —hablo tan rápido que creo que apenas me entiende. Lo veo alzar una ceja y soltar una buena carcajada. El muy maldito se burla de mí y mi desgracia aunque todavía no sepa de qué se trata. Me pregunto qué sucedería si Beyond se enterara, aunque no sé ni por qué lo medito, es más que obvio que se burlaría de mí de por vida.

—Matt, apenas van a ser las tres. Y esto apenas está comenzando.

—Pues yo me largo, ya tuve suficiente.

—¿Acaso quieres que te traiga otro trago? —pregunta burlón.

—¡No! —grito desesperado. Esta vez ni con una caja de cerveza podrá sobornarme, es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos. En parte también ha sido culpa del alcohol el que hubiera terminado en aquella situación. Siento arcadas de recordarlo —. Enserio, amigo, no me siento bien.

—Eres un marica, Jeevas —gruñe, pero me alegra que no insista más. Necesito irme de aquí cuando antes, no tolero esto ni un segundo más —. ¿Pero no habías traído al idiota contigo?

—Alex sabe cómo apañárselas. Aparte está _muy_ ocupado.

Beyond capta el doble sentido y hace una mueca de asco, por mi parte no espero otra respuesta. Tomo mi abrigo y salgo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. El aire gélido me golpea por todo el cuerpo, es un contraste bárbaro comparado con la calidez que había dentro de la casa. Me arrepiento de no haber elegido ropa más abrigadora. Tanteo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves del auto y me dirijo a este a paso apresurado. Debido a la ligera capa de nieve, resbalo y caigo, pero con la misma rapidez me incorporo. Llego al vehículo y sin esperar más emprendo marcha. Necesito huir, irme lejos y olvidar lo sucedido.

Solo espero que Alex no se encabrone por haberlo dejado en la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Tuve todo el fin de semana para recuperarme de la resaca, sin embargo ese no fue el tiempo suficiente para olvidar lo sucedido, ni siquiera para asimilarlo. Vamos, no es como si besar a un chico sea cosa de todos los días, bueno, al menos no para mí; sigo con la creencia de que Alex se acostaría con lo que se dejara.<p>

Me dirijo a mi primer día de clases con un aspecto deplorable: ojeroso, cansado, pálido; esta no es la idea que tenía para comenzar este tan ansiado año escolar, no se acerca en lo más mínimo. Y yo que me había hecho tantas ilusiones. Eso solo me demuestra que mientras más alto se vuele, la caída será más dolorosa. Y apenas llego al instituto, nada parece mejorar. Todo sigue completamente igual. No sé, también me había hecho expectativas de que habría algo… diferente, algo que de verdad hiciera especial este año. Pero nada.

El mismo edificio con la pintura de las paredes gastada, los mismos árboles, las mismas instalaciones, los mismos salones. Todo era una fotografía exacta del semestre anterior. Mientras camino solo vislumbro unas cuantas caras nuevas, los de nuevo ingreso de seguro, los cuales tampoco son muchos. Wammy's House es un colegio bastante elitista, no aceptan a cualquiera, de hecho suelo preguntarme cómo es que logré ingresar y ser siempre de los mejores promedios de mi generación.

Sin detenerme, e intentando no prestar atención a nada más, me adentro en el instituto. La escena que se suscita frente a mis ojos es como una película de la que ya me sé el final de memoria. Porque como todos los días del semestre pasado —y el anterior a ese, y el anterior a ese también—, Alex y Beyond ya comienzan a meterse con los más débiles y desamparados. Esta vez es Alex quien sostiene al tipo en cuestión mientras Beyond lo guía hasta el cubo de basura más cercano, como si de un mafioso ordenando a su secuaz se tratase. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con el maltrato hacia los demás chicos del instituto o hacia cualquier otro ser vivo, a veces me uno en las fechorías de esos dos, sin embargo este día no estoy de humor.

Luego de tirar al pobre chico en la basura y de sacudirse las manos como si en realidad hubiesen tirado una porquería, Alex y Beyond se dirigen hacia mí. Caminamos en completo silencio, pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría pensar entre nosotros no son incómodos; es preferible quedarse callado si en verdad no se tiene nada qué decir, al menos esa es una de nuestras filosofías. Mas nuestra tranquilidad es perturbada cuando un par de buenas tetas pasan frente a nosotros. Delante se encuentra una chica pseudo-rubia —es teñida, cuando yo la conocí era castaña— con un escote tan profundo que no debería estar permitido en esta escuela. Se encamina a nosotros, bueno, a Alex. Le sonríe de forma inocente y eso es hasta una burla ya que contrasta con su fachada.

No se dicen nada, solo se besan de una forma que no debería estar permitida en público, menos en los pasillos de un colegio como Wammy's House. Es tan, pero tan perturbador que incluso alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de sus labios chocar. Al parecer no solo para mí es incómodo, hasta Beyond pone una cara de asco digna de haber olfateado la mierda de un perro.

Luego de aquel beso, y sin volver a decir nada más, la chica se va sin más. Una vez que se ha retirado, miro a mi amigo con una ceja alzada.

—¿No habías terminado ya con ella?

—Volvimos —me responde encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Pero cuándo, dónde, cómo? ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

—Relájate, geek —interviene Beyond —. ¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto con quién folla el idiota?

Le miro, sorprendido. Hubiera dicho algo como «desde que es mi amigo» pero se hubiera escuchado demasiado cursi. Alex me pasa un brazo por los hombros y apoya su cuerpo en el mío. Me tambaleo un poco, pero logro equilibrarme.

—Respondiendo a tus preguntas, querido Matt —me susurra al oído con una voz demasiado melosa. Por cosas como esta a veces dudo de su orientación sexual —. Fue el viernes durante la fiesta de Beyond. ¿Cómo? Sexo de reconciliación. —Vaya, así que la chica con la que folló era ella. Sinceramente yo no recuerdo mucho —.Y no te dije porque alguien no se digno a contestarme ninguna llamada el fin de semana.

Y la realidad vuelve a caerme como balde de agua fría. El maldito de Alex trajo de nueva cuenta ese recuerdo a mi mente para que se estanque otra vez; es como si hubiese experimentado ese beso hace un par de minutos. La imagen de la una cabellera rubia y los ojos claros de aquel extraño vuelven a aparecer en mi cabeza. Siento asco y unas profundas ganas de vomitar. Tanto Alex como Beyond lo notan, aunque este último no hace nada por ayudarme.

—Estás pálido como una hoja, viejo —comenta Alex.

—Déjalo, ya se me pasará.

Lo veo con intenciones de preguntar algo más pero decide quedarse callado. Alex podrá ser una maquina parlanchina sin botón de pausa la mayoría del tiempo, pero agradezco que sea lo bastante intuitivo como para callar cuando es necesario. Me conoce bastante bien. Beyond, Alex y yo mantenemos una amistad bastante estrecha, sin embargo, entre Beyond y Alex, considero a Alex más cercano.

Alexander Lynch y yo somos amigos desde siempre. Compartimos cosas en común pero en otras diferimos bastante. Por ejemplo, ambos tenemos calificaciones excelentes, preferimos los videojuegos a los deportes y somos bastante distraídos. Sin embargo, él es bastante más sociable que yo. Y la diferencia más destacable es que mientras él es un mujeriego empedernido, yo soy la persona más leal del planeta —exagero, lo sé, pero es para meterle emoción—. Eso sí, cuando se trata de fiestas, y más cuando ambos estamos ebrios, nos entendemos a la perfección.

Contemplo la idea de contarle a Alex lo sucedido, para desahogarme más que nada, pero mando al caño esa opción. Era mejor guardármelo para mí y que nunca, jamás de los jamases, alguien se enterase de ello. Si alguien lo supiera sería mi fin. Adiós reputación, adiós Linda y adiós hombría. Ya no debo agóbiame por lo sucedido, ni siquiera recuerdo quién era el chico con el que me besé —que gay se escuchaba cuando lo repito, aunque sea en mi mente—. Aparte no conozco a nadie con las características de aquel tipo; nadie en esta escuela es rubio y de ojos claros, bueno, al menos no de esa tonalidad. Quizá solo se trataba de un colado y de seguro ni él me recuerda con claridad, ¡o quizá eso solo fue una mala jugada del alcohol y jamás pasó! En verdad me gustaría que se tratara de eso, sin embargo se sintió tan real que dudo que solo fuera una jugarreta de mi mente.

Seguimos andando hasta adentrarnos hasta el que suponemos es nuestro nuevo salón de clases. Digo, el cartelito en la puerta de «12th» es una pista demasiado contundente, aparte no es como si hubiera más grupos de doceavo, ya que como lo mencioné en Wammy's entran pocos alumnos y normalmente con cada nueva generación que entra solo se alcanza a llenar un grupo.

Apenas entramos recorro el lugar con la mirada, siguen siendo mis mismos compañeros de siempre y hasta se sientan en los mismos lugares que el año pasado. Near al frente, Sayu en uno de los lugares del centro, Tom en la orilla, James al frente del profesor. Me extraño de no ver a Linda en el salón tomando en cuenta que es el primer día de clases y que ella siempre es puntual. Asumo que llegará en cualquier rato así que me siento, también en el lugar que me corresponde desde que llegué a este colegio, exactamente al centro del salón. La mochila de Beyond ya se encontraba justo al lado mío y Alex también deja la suya en la butaca frente a mí.

Los minutos transcurren, inclusive Alex dejó de mirar la revista porno para charlar conmigo, sin embargo Linda sigue sin llegar. Estaba por salir para encontrarla en el camino, pero en ese instante entra el profesor Yagami al salón.

Cualquiera lo juzgaría demasiado joven para ser profesor, y demasiado guapo también —y no, no lo digo porque me esté volviendo gay, pero eso es evidente hasta para un chico—, pero él, al igual que la mayoría de nosotros, no asiste a clases por gusto. Ser profesor de lógica es un trabajo provisional que creo le ayuda a pagarse la carrera en la universidad.

—Bien chicos, ¿cómo se encuentran? —cuestiona el profesor y le respondemos desganados, no es como si estuviéramos emocionados de verle —. Vamos, saben hacerlo mejor —Nos dice con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Está fingiendo, lo sé.

Hay características y actitudes que identifican a un ser humano, como por ejemplo la de Alex de ver porno o la de Beyond de poner cara de psicópata en las situaciones menos esperadas. La de Yagami es fingir que le agradamos cuando en realidad solo desea vernos en el infierno, excepto a Sayu ya que ella es su hermana.

—Bien, al parecer todos han regresado este año, eso me alegra —dice, paseando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros. No obstante detuvo su vista en un punto en particular—. ¿Y Bill?

—Se mudó—responde un chico.

—Bueno, al menos regresó la mayoría —suspira Light. —. Bien, chicos, antes de iniciar quiero presentarles a alguien. A partir de hoy será su nuevo compañero.

Vaya, eso fue rápido; al parecer ya hay quien ocupe el lugar que Bill dejó, solo espero que no sea un bravucón como él. Yagami hace una señal con la mano y del umbral de la puerta emerge una figura. El chico entra a paso lento, pero a pesar de ello luce bastante confiado. Es delgado, de estatura promedio y de piel clara, muy clara. Está ataviado en una chamarra de cuero negro, pantalones y guantes del mismo material, una forma de vestir bastante exótica y por demás de incómoda para mi gusto. Su cabello está oculto por la capucha de la gorra y sus ojos por unas gruesas gafas oscuras. Se para al frente y parece mirarnos, tiene un sonrisa algo altanera. A primera instancia parece ser el modelo perfecto de _chico malo_.

—Él acaba de mudarse y no conoce a nadie, así que no sean hostiles con él. Denle una cálida bienvenida a Mihael Keehl —alienta Yagami, después su mirada se endurece y mira fijo al chico nuevo —. Por favor quítate el gorro de la chaqueta y las gafas, están prohibidos en el salón.

El chico frunce el ceño y a regañadientes obedece. Se retira la capucha, dejando ver una desordenada cabellera rubia, esperen… ¡rubia! ¡Y le llega poco arriba de los hombros! Cuando se quita las gafas me percato que sus ojos son azules, tan azules como el cielo. De nuevo el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Beyond se abre paso en mi mente. A pesar de no tener una imagen tan nítida de lo ocurrido, logro rememorar el cabello y los ojos del sujeto con el que me bese.

Un chico de cabello rubio y algo largo, de ojos claro, muy claros.

Mihael Keehl, el chico que sacó mi muy oculto lado gay.

Tierra, trágame.

* * *

><p>Sé que deben tener algunas dudas para esta instancia, y aunque me gustaría resolvérselas todas, decirlas sería <em>spoiler<em>. Así que voy a aclarar lo que a mi criterio de verdad **NECESITA** ser aclarado.

Es un AU, como bien se debieron haber dado cuenta, y con la participación de varios personajes de la serie; aparecerán más, así que calma. Intento no poner **OoC** en los personajes pero a su vez que se adapten al universo que he planteado. Si en el transcurso de la historia cometo OoC más grande, una disculpa por adelantado.

Se menciona levemente la aparición de **OC's **(personajes inventados), mas no se preocupen, no se aunará demasiado en ellos ya que en lo personal tampoco me gustan, solo que en esta historia no encontraba quienes podían rellenar esos huecos. De cualquier forma los que tendrán más relevancia serán Matt, Mello y demás personajes auténticos del anime/manga **Death Note**.

La historia **sí es YAOI**, mas no por ello esperen que todos sean homosexuales y se den unos contra otros sin piedad (?). Habrá intervención de mujeres en la historia; y entre los chicos puede haber solo amistad. Hay más parejas implícitas en el transcurso del fanfic, y aviso de antemano, hay tanto yaoi como _hetero_.

La clasificación de la historia es **T** y no **M** ya que no la considero tan fuerte, pero si alguno de ustedes considera que la categoría debería ser cambiada, hágamelo saber.

Y ahora sin ya nada más que agregar, me despido. Gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta nueva historia.

_Ellie…_

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


	2. Dude, mi vida es un asco

**Death Note **pertenece a** Tsugumi Oba **y a** Takeshi Obata**

**¡Hola!**

Sé que tengo eones de no pasarme por estos lares, pero la universidad me ha absorbido de una forma demasiado… absorbente (?), ¡no he tenido tiempo para nada! Y no estoy bromeando, conste XD.

No voy a hacerles el cuento más largo, así que vamos a lo que de verdad importa.

Gracias a **/** **/ **Cissy Kuran **/ **PaoCraft **/ **KandraK **/ **Leviriet **/ **ivisouling **/ **Naoko uchiha **/ **yamila andrade **/ **Matryoshka Ai **/ **Spring Surprise **/** Lrivaille26 **/ **por sus reviews.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi. Contenido heterosexual.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p>—<strong>D<strong>rama** Q**ueen—

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2:<p>

_**Dude, mi vida es un asco**_

.

.

_Sé que está mal__  
><em>_Pero no me importa__  
><em>_Voy a empezar esta mierda de noche._

**I** **K**issed a **B**oy **—** **C**obra **S**tarship

.

.

.

A mi corta edad de diecisiete años puedo asegurar que he vivido demasiado. Albergo experiencias que ya quisiera tener un vejete a punto de morir o algún tipo en la crisis de los cuarenta. Mi vida ha dado demasiadas vueltas inesperadas, unas más que otras y algunas que realmente provocan que quiera vomitar por lo radicales que fueron. No suelo temerle a los cambios por más drásticos que estos sean, de hecho puedo afirmar que en muchas ocasiones suele darme igual lo que sucede a mi alrededor, mas el giro que ha dado mi vida en tan poco tiempo es para llorar.

La muerte de mi madre hace tan solo dos meses, el matrimonio de mi hermana mayor con un idiota, que gracias a ese idiota termináramos mudándonos, y no de calle, de ciudad o de estado, ¡si no de país! Y para rematar, tener que quedarme a vivir con ellos. Si de por sí es difícil que me acostumbre a las personas nuevas, se le suma el hecho de que ahora, no solo esa persona es la nueva, si no todo a mi alrededor: el horroroso inglés británico, nueva casa, nuevo vecindario, nuevo colegio, nuevas experiencias… Y sí, lo de «nuevas experiencias» queda muy ambiguo y abierto a la imaginación.

Culpo al idiota de mi nuevo vecino por invitarme a aquella fiesta, culpo a Giovanni por insistirme en ir para así socializar con los del vecindario, culpo a Halle por apoyar a su estúpido esposo en esa idea, culpo al alcohol por hacerme perder la razón, ¡culpo al jodido pelirrojo de ojos verdes por despertar eso en mí!

Y por si fuera poco, las miradas de todos mis nuevos compañeros de clase están posadas en mí, como si yo fuese una especie de animal raro en un zoo. Algunos cuchichean entre ellos, las chicas ríen y, al parecer, le soy indiferente a los hombres, excepto al tipo pelirrojo de ojos verdes que desde que llegué no ha dejado de mirarme.

Esperen… ¡un tipo pelirrojo de ojos verdes!

—Bien, Mihael —me llama el profesor Yagami, sí, creo que ese era su apellido. Una sonrisa surca su rostro, es como si se burlara de mi situación, o quizá solo estoy alucinando—. Puedes sentarte al lado de Mail.

No hubiera habido problema de no ser el hecho de que el tal «Mail» era nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo; es como si el profesor supiera algo y eso hace que sienta ganas de pegarle, mas mi raciocinio no me lo permite.

Maldito Yagami, maldito pelirrojo, maldito Wammy's House, maldito Giovanni, maldita Halle, ¡maldita vida por burlarse de mí!

Al tomar asiento de inmediato percibo como el pelirrojo se encoje en su butaca, se retira unas pulgadas y comienza a mirar a Yagami como si este fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se rasca la nariz de forma insistente y me observa de reojo. Me parecería más patético de no ser por el hecho de que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, solo que en lugar de rascar mi nariz, golpeo con los dedos la mesa del pupitre; comería algo de chocolate pero no creo que Yagami sea el tipo de profesor manipulable y condescendiente.

Y la clase comienza sin más, como si mi llegada no hubiese significado nada. Sé que no soy nada fuera del otro mundo o el más especial pero al menos esperaba que el profesor se dignara a presentarme a los que serían mis nuevos compañeros. Pero nada. Da comienzo la clase de lógica y de ahí le siguen las horas de historia, ciencias y bilogía, siempre intercambiando miradas con el pelirrojo de al lado, hasta que llega el primer receso. Apenas estoy por guardar mis cosas cuando el pelirrojo sale del salón casi volando, lo veo correr hacia la salida y como otros dos tipos le siguen el paso.

Por más cobarde que me parezca esa actitud, decido ignorar el hecho de que, prácticamente, huye de mí. Termino de guardar mis cosas y me encamino hacia la puerta.

—¿Tienes algo?

—Mierda, geek, no salgas con que estás en tus días.

Antes de salir del salón, escucho esa conversación. Se trata del pelirrojo y los otros sujetos que corrieron tras él, uno de cabello negro y otro castaño. Pude haber salido y dejar todo tal como estaba, pero me pica la curiosidad.

—Solo estoy preocupado por Linda —dice el pelirrojo. Da un intento de sonrisa pero más bien parece que le están dando una patada en las partes nobles —. Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con ella.

—Pero habíamos acordado ir a ver a las chicas de primero —alega el castaño.

—¡Pero ya tienes novia, Alex!

—¿Y eso qué?

Ellos comienzan a caminar y me es imposible seguir escuchando. Da igual, no es como si quisiera enterarme de la vida de aquel idiota. De hecho, creo que debería guardar mi distancia con el pelirrojo, no al punto de huirle como él hace conmigo pero sí mantener cierta barrera.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Al escuchar aquella voz femenina, giro el cuerpo ciento ochenta grados. Frente a mí se encuentra una chica bastante guapa; bajita, de facciones delicadas, ojos rasgados, mentón fino y que ha logrado lo imposible: que un uniforme escolar tan feo como el de Wammy's House luzca espectacular. Es como la fantasía de la colegiala asiática hecha carne y hueso.

—Mi nombre es Sayu —me dice antes de que yo pueda articular palabra para después sonreírme. Efectivamente, es preciosa.

—Yo soy…

—Lo sé, eres Mihael —me interrumpe a media frase. Al parecer alguien sí que puso atención a mi presentación.

—Prefiero que me llamen Mello.

—Me parece bien, es más fácil de pronunciar. Y dime, ¿de dónde eres? ¿Te mudaste, cierto? ¿Deseas que te muestre la escuela?

A pesar de su apariencia reservada no es precisamente tímida. En parte es una ventaja, la conversación fluye de forma natural y no ha habido silencios incómodos; la parte negativa es que a mi casi no me deja hablar. Fuera de ese no tan insignificante detalle, decido aceptar el ofrecimiento de Sayu, necesito conocer el jodido colegio donde pasaré mi último año de preparatoria.

Sayu me muestra las instalaciones, todas y cada una de ellas. Echamos un vistazo a las áreas de preescolar y primaria, también a las de secundaria, aunque básicamente ella se enfoca en mostrarme lo más importante. Desde la cafetería hasta el gran roble donde, cuenta la leyenda, un alumno se suicidó. También pasamos por el jardín y las canchas de _soccer_; la biblioteca, la oficina del director y la enfermería las ha dejado para el final porque, según ella, es lo menos interesante que hay en el instituto. Ciertamente Wammy's supera mis expectativas, es una institución bastante llamativa y, dentro de lo que cabe, muy bien cuidada, y he de admitir que el ligero toque victoriano del edificio me fascina. Aparte es bastante amplio, me sorprende que un lugar tan grande albergue a tan pocos alumnos.

Es cuando pasamos por los pasillos del corredor principal cuando vuelvo a ver al pelirrojo —a Mail o cómo sea que se llame— recargado en uno de los casilleros. Está junto a los otros dos chicos con los que lo vi salir; ninguno está haciendo algo que me parezca particularmente interesante. Alcanzo a escuchar que el de cabello negro murmura algo y casi al instante el pelirrojo parece tensarse, muy al contrario de su amigo castaño que luce de lo más relajado.

Sayu y yo quedamos a escasos pasos de ellos. Me quedo parado como idiota mientras ella les saluda animada y los otros corresponden el gesto. Justifico mi momento de estupidez al hecho de que soy el nuevo y no me siento familiarizado con nada ni nadie.

El tipo castaño y de sonrisa boba es quien rompe el silencio que de pronto se formó.

—Sayu, tú que eres tan amiga de Linda, ¿sabes dónde mierda está? Aquí Matty ha estado muy preocupado por ella —pasa un brazo por ambos hombros del pelirrojo, este parece salir de su trance para enfocarse en su asquerosa realidad la cual también es mi asquerosa realidad. Vaya, tenemos algo más en común aparte de haber compartido saliva.

—Está exagerando —interviene el otro, el de cabello negro. Ahora que lo tengo de cerca me percato del peculiar tono borgoña de sus ojos, es incluso algo escalofriante —. La hippie de Linda debe estar haciendo alguna de sus cosas hippie's como tocar su guitarra por limosnas o fumar mariguana.

—Linda no fuma —informa Sayu.

—Es hippie, ¡claro que lo hace!

Sayu niega con la cabeza. Pasa completamente del tipo de ojos raros para después mirar con un gesto de desaprobación a «Matty».

—Tú deberías saber dónde está Linda, Matt. Ella es tu novia, no mía.

Cuando esa frase queda al aire, por mero reflejo, miro al pelirrojo y él me mira a mí. La idea de que él sí fuera homosexual y me hubiera besado aprovechándose de mi estado queda descartada… en un setenta por ciento; todavía queda la opción de que sea de los que siguen descubriendo su verdadera sexualidad.

Sayu se percata de lo incómodo que me siento, aunque en lugar de irnos su forma de hacerme entrar en confianza es presentándome a esos tipos. Hasta ahora Sayu me había agradado bastante pero esto la hace caer de mi gracia un par de peldaños.

—Mira, Mello. Él es Alex —dice y el castaño me saluda —, el de pelo rojo y mal novio es Matt —señala al aludido quien solo asiente con la cabeza —y el de la cara de psicópata es Beyond —. El _ojos bonitos_ solo me da una mirada rápida.

Aun con la presentación la incomodidad continúa, o más bien creo que esta tensión solo es cosa entre el pelirrojo y yo; a los otros parezco darles igual, aunque tampoco es como si me interesara socializar con ellos. Al final, la situación me supera y termino sacando una barra de chocolate de una de las bolsas de mi chaqueta. Es mi forma de liberar tensión.

Gracias al cielo, la campana suena y todos nos vemos obligados a volver a clases. Sayu me toma del brazo y juntos comenzamos a caminar a nuestro respectivo salón. Los tres mosqueteros nos siguen de cerca, casi como si se trataran de nuestros guardaespaldas. Aun cuando tomo asiento y la clase de química comienza, continuo sintiéndome incómodo, y el hecho de que el pelirrojo esté a mi lado y de vez en vez me lance miraditas no ayuda en nada. Lo peor del caso es que yo también le miro.

Lo reitero, mi vida es un asco.

* * *

><p>Mi primer día de clases fue, en resumen, una mierda. No es como si todo hubiese sido malo, sin embargo el solo hecho de haberme encontrado con el pelirrojo logró que me dieran arcadas. Aclaro que no de forma literal, aunque casi. Sé que un beso no significa la gran cosa, pero también debo reconocer que hay una gran diferencia entre besar a una chica y besar a un chico. Una diferencia al tamaño de un pene.<p>

Fue algo que me descolocó, algo que me hace pensar en cosas que nunca me había planteado. Siempre supe que las mujeres me gustaban, ni siquiera necesité meditarlo, incluso me gusta mirar porno lésbico de vez en vez. Las tetas me llaman y punto. Pero ahora, cada vez que evoco el recuerdo de lo sucedido en esa fiesta, mi mente se vuelve un completo caos. Porque tengo claro que muy aparte de todo el asco que me provoca recordar lo que pasó, hay _algo_, algo que es opacado por toda aquella mierda.

Mis pensamientos se detienen en cuanto vislumbro mi casa, todavía no le puedo llamar «mi hogar» tomando en cuenta que no llevo ni dos semanas quedándome allí. Abro la puerta con la llave que mi hermana apenas me dio el día anterior e ingreso a paso lento.

Halle se encuentra sentada en el sofá de la sala revisando algunas cosas en su portátil, solo la saludo y hago el ademán de subir las escaleras.

—¿Qué tal el primer día, Mello? —Cuando menos quiero charlar, mi estúpida hermana quiere conversar conmigo. Maldigo su intento por socializar —. ¿Todo bien?

—Regular. Pudo ser peor —me encojo de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Lástima que mi hermana tenga un don especial para joderme incluso de forma indirecta.

Despega la mirada de la pantalla y me mira fijo. Sus ojos miel son como dagas que atraviesan mi piel. Debo reconocer que si hay una persona que realmente respeto en este mundo, después de mi madre, esa es Halle, mi no-muy-querida hermana mayor.

—Al menos has el intento de adaptarte, ¿quieres? Esto tampoco es fácil para mí —argumenta. No dudo que para ella sea complicado, no obstante muchas veces soy egoísta y solo pienso en mí. Uno de mis más grandes defectos, advierto que la lista es larga.

—¿Entonces por qué nos mudamos? ¡Y tan lejos! Todo por seguir al estúpido de Giovanni.

—No culpes a Stephen de todo que la idea también fue mía. Ambos conseguimos buenas oportunidades de trabajo aquí en Winchester y por fin estás estudiando en un colegio de tu nivel intelectual, ¿acaso no era eso lo que siempre quisiste?

—¡Pero mudarnos de Boston hasta acá!

—Ya habíamos discutido esto, Mihael. Vivirás aquí en Winchester, asistirás a Wammy's e intentarás acostumbrarte a todo esto. Punto y final.

Le falto decir «y respetarás a Stephen» pero creo que ya se dio por vencida con ese asunto. Cuando vuelve a mirar la portátil e ignora mi presencia, sé que la discusión ha terminado. Como no se me ocurre otra cosa que contestarle, subo las escaleras intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible y lograr desconcentrarla. Lástima que no surta efecto. Lo que más me caga de Halle es el hecho de que se mantenga tan estoica en cualquier situación, ¡tiene la paciencia que un monje budista envidiaría!

La muerte de mi madre, mudarme a Inglaterra, vivir con el estúpido de Stephen Giovanni, el pelirrojo de la fiesta… La vida es un asco.

* * *

><p>Pasan algunos días y nada cambia. A excepción de que la tal Linda ya asiste a clases y que tuve que comenzar a llevar el uniforme, todo sigue igual; incluso Mail, el pelirrojo, sigue huyendo despavorido cada vez que cree que voy a confrontarlo, de igual forma siempre el castaño termina yendo tras él mientras el tipo de ojos raros mira la escena con gesto aburrido.<p>

Fuera de ese detalle, Wammy's no ha sido tan malo. Comencé a hablarme con algunas personas y Sayu siempre me sigue de cerca; hubiese considerado el involucrarme con ella de no ser por el hecho de que su apellido es Yagami y no quiero arruinar mi todavía inexistente historial académico teniendo problemas con un profesor como Light. De hecho, en este momento estamos en clase de lógica con Yagami, quien fuera de ser una persona bastante engreída, es muy buen profesor. Luego de terminar unos cuantos acertijos que nos puso como ejercicios, nos deja salir al receso, con demasiada tarea de por medio cabe recalcar. Juraría que está amargado o que no ha dado en varias noches… o no le han dado, quién sabe.

Apenas cierro mi cuaderno, el pelirrojo sale a paso apresurado del aula. Suspiro, ya algo cansado de esta absurda situación. Termino de guardar mis útiles y alzo la vista, me llevo la sorpresa de encontrar al tipo de ojos borgoña, Beyond si mal no recuerdo, frente a mi pupitre. Es desconcertante por dos cosas: la primera es porque sus ojos realmente logran erizar los cabellos de la nuca de cualquiera, y lo segundo es que él no habla con nadie a excepción de Mail y el otro tipo castaño.

—¿Tienes compañero para el trabajo de historia? Si no es así, seamos compañeros —pregunta sin más. Solo soy capaz de alzar una ceja, desconcertado. ¿Acaso todos los británicos son tan… directos?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Eres sordo? Dije que seamos compañeros en historia. Es tu oportunidad para socializar más, _poof_. —Al escuchar el apodo, aprieto los puños. No sé ni lo que significa pero no parece nada bueno—. Aparte eres listo, sería fácil trabajar contigo. —Aunque ese halago logra relajarme. Sí, soy bastante voluble en algunas cuestiones.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Matt y Alex siempre se juntan en los trabajos en pareja, se aman en secreto y no voy a meterme en su romance homosexual. Suelo hacer estos trabajos solo pero esta vez Lester me presionó para conseguir un compañero, ¿así que qué dices, poof?

—Tengo un nombre, sabes.

—Lo olvidé.

—Dime Mello.

—Lo que digas, poof. ¿Quieres o no?

Fuera de que es un gamberro de lo peor, no me ha caído mal. No se ha esmerado en agradarme como la mayoría de las personas en el salón — a excepción Mail, él me huye—. Así que para mí es una persona sincera, un asco de persona, sí, pero es sincero al fin y al cabo. Y tiene razón, necesito socializar más.

—Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo —respondo, antes de poder agregar algo más él me interrumpe.

—Genial. —y dicho eso se va del salón. Así como llegó, se esfuma. Qué tipo tan raro.

Salgo del salón y me dirijo a la cafetería, ahí se encuentra James con el que he forjado una especie de amistad, aunque a decir verdad solo nos juntamos y ya. A él le da curiosidad el ambiente _yankee_ y por eso me comenzó a hablar. No es que necesite juntarme con alguien para no sentirme antisocial, es una rara costumbre que tengo: no me gusta comer solo.

Todos en la cafetería parecen estar muy concentrados en lo que hacen, ya sea comer, charlar o terminar los deberes. Ahora que lo observo con atención, a pesar de ser un colegio mixto, de verdad que los alumnos son muy pocos, no tanto como para aprenderme los nombres de cada uno de ellos pero sí para al menos grabarme sus caras. Estar en Wammy's debe convertirse en un verdadero infierno para los que se ven envueltos en rumores.

Doy un vistazo por todo el lugar. En unas mesas más alejadas, están Sayu y su grupo de amigas. Cuando nuestras miradas se topan, ella me saluda animadamente con la mano y devuelvo el gesto; sus amigas lo ven y cuchichean entre ellas, yo no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. La que permanece más ajena al alboroto es la chica castaña de coletas, la famosa novia del pelirrojo, que parece estar más sumida en su propio mundo que en lo que conversan sus amigas.

Y la escena que veo a continuación es de lo más cursi que me ha tocado presenciar en mi vida. Matt se acerca a Linda por detrás, camina de forma lenta para que ella no le escuche llegar, le tapa los ojos y Linda se exalta, mas cuando parece reconocer las manos de Matt, sonríe anchamente y se levanta del lugar casi de un salto para lanzarse a abrazarlo. Vaya mierda. A primera vista parece que se quieren, y bastante, es como si fueran una pareja ejemplar y eso hace que mis dudas sobre una supuesta homosexualidad de Matt se disipen. Quizá lo que le pasó conmigo fue una metida de pata, tal y como lo era para mí.

Cuando por error mi mirada se cruza con la de Matt, lo veo ruborizarse y hunde el rostro en el cuello de la chica. Por mi parte, doy una mordida a la tableta de chocolate queriendo aparentar indiferencia. No solo Matt es patético, también lo soy yo. Y lo peor del caso es que toda esta mierda inició por un maldito beso, ¡un jodido beso!

Tomo la bandeja de comida y me dirijo hacia la basura. Apenas me levanto y doy un par de pasos, topo con un tipo, derramándole sobre el uniforme los residuos de comida que me quedaron. El saco le queda empapado por la sopa que no me terminé y adornado con unas cuantas verduras. Balbuceo una disculpa y solo escucho un suspiro como respuesta. Si mal no recuerdo, el chico se llama Nate y está en mi salón, la cabellera blanca me es inconfundible; aparte esa expresión estoica que siempre lleva me recuerda mucho a la de Halle.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? —A pesar de que ni su ceño se ha fruncido, su tono de voz deja entrever que está enfadado.

Las risas de los demás en la cafetería no hacen nada por mejorar el ambiente tan tenso que se forma entre Nate y yo. Por mera educación intento ayudarle, pero Nate se aleja de mi y comienza a sacudirse las verduras él solo. Más que remorderme la conciencia, me está sacando de quicio su actitud a pesar de que sé que tiene razones para estar molesto

—Ya te pedí una disculpa, ¿qué más quieres?

Él solo me ve por un largo rato. Su mirada es pesada, demasiado tosca para alguien que proyecta una imagen demasiado infantil. A simple vista incluso parece ser más joven que yo.

—La próxima vez, fíjate mejor —Y de nueva cuenta usa ese tono altanero. Fue un puto accidente, nada más, pero Nate hace que me sienta peor de lo que se supone debería sentirme. Tiene una forma bastante elegante e indirecta de insultar.

El comienza a retorcerse un mechón de cabello, me mira de arriba abajo y se va como si nada, dejando a su paso un agrio aroma a sopa de verduras. Es como si no le importara mucho el asunto de que le manché la ropa o que quedó en ridículo frente a todos en Wammy's. En clases Nate es retraído, pero acabo de darme cuenta que tímido no es, y también acaba de ganarse un peldaño bastante alto en mi lista negra.

—La próxima vez, no te atravieses —respondo aunque sé que él ya no puede oírme.

* * *

><p>Al inicio de la siguiente clase, extrañamente para todos, según los cuchicheos, Nate llegó sin el saco negro del uniforme; mas a él parece importarle menos que una mierda las habladurías. Solo llega, se sienta en su respectivo pupitre y se sumerge en su burbuja individual, en esa donde nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para tener cabida. Un imbécil de primera. Para mi sorpresa, me le quedo mirando toda la clase, en parte para analizarlo y en otra porque es una buena forma de entretenerme y no mirar hacia mi derecha donde se encuentra el pelirrojo.<p>

Mail es raro, apenas muevo la mano y se exalta como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo. Si no le hubiese prometido a Halle que no me metería en problemas, lo golpearía solo para desquitar frustración. De cualquier forma no hay mejor candidato que él, aunque Nate también sería una buena opción.

Escucho el timbre que finaliza las clases, y como siempre, Matt sale casi corriendo, aunque esta vez sus amigos no le siguen. Solo alcanzo a ver como Alex —sí, estoy casi seguro que ese es el nombre del castaño— y Beyond discuten, pero lo hacen en un tono tan bajo que no logro captar nada. Antes de que acabar de guardar mis útiles, Beyond lo toma del brazo y salen del salón. Para ser amigos, Beyond es bastante brusco con Alex.

Tomo mi mochila y me dispongo a salir. Sayu, quien estaba charlando con Linda, apenas ve que estoy por irme se acerca a mí con una sonrisa, se ofrece a acompañarme a casa pero rechazo la oferta. Sé que Sayu sería una buena candidata para iniciar algo, incluso una relación formal; es linda, divertida, muy guapa y es evidente que moja las bragas por mí, pero de verdad no quiero problemas con Yagami. Lástima, siempre quise cumplir la fantasía de tener sexo sobre un escritorio con una asiática disfrazada de colegiala.

Me despido de ella y emprendo camino a casa. No suelo ser una persona distraída, pero apenas recorro un par de calles, termino perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. Me es inevitable no pensar por quincuagésima novena vez en que de verdad extraño a mi madre, a Boston y la vida que tenía antes de llegar a Winchester. Cuando me da nostalgia, maldigo el hecho de que mi hermana se haya enamorado de ese inglés de ascendencia italiana y que este haya logrado convencerla para venir a vivir hasta acá. Sé que Halle nunca admitiría algo como que el amor la hizo cometer tal locura pero, vamos, es irrebatible el hecho de que aceptó este cambio tan grande por amor al idiota de Giovanni, arrastrándome con ella en el camino ya que se quedó con mi tutela porque aún soy menor de edad.

Intento pasar del tema, concentrando mi atención en otras cosas como en las calles de la ciudad o en las personas que pasan a mi lado, por suerte el trayecto habitual que he elegido de casa a Wammy's, y de Wammy's a casa, atraviesa un parque. Ese parque es uno de los pocos lugares que de verdad me han gustado desde que me establecí en Winchester. A pesar de que estamos en otoño los árboles todavía continúan verdes, o al menos la mayoría; el clima ahí se siente fresco, no frío, y el aura que envuelve al lugar logra relajarme sin haber comido nada de chocolate. Camino lento, disfrutando el paisaje y el lugar, olvidando los problemas, la tarea y que Halle me regañará por no haber lavado los platos de la cena anterior.

Apenas contemplaba la idea de quedarme un rato más cuando un horrible olor a tabaco inunda el ambiente. Arrugo la nariz y me veo obligado a toser. De verdad no logro entender porque la gente fuma; comprendo el gusto por el alcohol —a mí me gusta, para qué negarlo—, ¡pero fumar! Por más que lo medito no veo qué tiene de placentero inhalar y exhalar esa porquería.

Para mi sorpresa, la máquina de humo es nada más y nada menos que mi tormento materializado en persona: Mail, el pelirrojo. Está ahí, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, cabizbajo y tirando humo como una locomotora. Eso explica el curioso aroma que a veces desprende. Me acerco hasta él a paso firme, mirándolo fijamente, y al parecer mi mirada es tan pesada que sale de su mundo para verme a los ojos. Del sobresalto, el cigarrillo cae de sus labios.

—Eres una puta chimenea, pelirrojo. —Lo veo sobresaltarse y tragar grueso. Antes de que haga algo, le advierto —: suficiente con huir, idiota. Ya me cansé del juego.

Lo veo fruncir el ceño mas no alega nada. Aún rígido, vuelve a apoyarse en el tronco del árbol. Se pasa la mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos, y mira hacia otra dirección. Aprovecho su descuido para sentarme junto a él. De nueva cuenta siento cómo se sobresalta, para mi sorpresa no hace el ademán de huir, y de verdad más le vale no intentarlo.

—¿Y tus amiguitos, Mail? —pregunto, despectivo, aunque también es para aligerar el ambiente. Quiero que esta tensa atmósfera se esfume.

—Qué te importa. —No me sorprende, preví una respuesta a la defensiva.

Ruedo los ojos, exasperado. Este tipo no está colaborando. Pensé en decirle que fumar era malo pero supongo que tampoco se tomará a bien la broma. Con personas tan testarudas como él, es mejor no andarse por las ramas. Genial, mi manera de expresarme favorita: ser directo.

—Escucha, toda esta mierda es solo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No es la gran cosa…

—¿Disculpa? —me interrumpe. Alza una ceja y por alguna extraña razón encuentro el gesto gracioso —. Si estás acostumbrado a esas cosas, muy allá tú.

—Vamos, pelirrojo, no tiene importancia. Fue un beso producto de una borrachera y ya. Al menos no es la primera vez que beso a alguien por llevar encima unas copas.

—Tampoco la mía, pero sí fue la primera vez que me besé con un tipo.

Lo reitero: es terco, cabezota y un completo imbécil. Le propinaría un buen puñetazo en su lindo rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas de no ser porque en verdad necesito arreglar esta situación con él. Intento contar mentalmente hasta diez; solo espero que con su próxima respuesta no logre sacarme de mis casillas.

—Tienes novia, ¿no es así? Por ende te gustan las mujeres, ¡qué coincidencia, a mí también! Fin del asunto. —Su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. Suspira y comienza a rascarse la nariz, es como una especie de tic nervioso. De nueva cuenta, me causa gracia.

—Sé que no es tan complicado —confiesa. Me alegra que por fin no huya ni tampoco esté a la defensiva. Por fin conversaremos como gente civilizada —, pero no he sabido manejar lo que pasó. Cómo dices, no es la gran cosa. A final de cuentas fue… solo un beso.

—Exacto, pelirrojo. Solo un beso. —Un beso bastante apasionado, he de admitir, pero decido omitir el detalle. Vamos por buen camino.

—Hacia mucho que no lo hacía, lo de besarme con alguien, no lo de besar hombres.

Rio ante eso y él ríe también, ¡por fin la incomodidad ha desaparecido!

—La última vez que me pasó fue en una fiesta hace tres meses. De hecho, me acosté con esa chica aquella vez.

Ni idea de porqué dije eso, quizá solo para dejar en claro que mi inclinación es hacia las mujeres, supongo. El pelirrojo no dice nada ni yo tampoco. Por suerte, el silencio que ahora se forma no es tan incómodo, me atrevería a decir que es hasta agradable. Si hubiera conocido a Matt en otras circunstancias, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Comenzarás a actuar normal? He de decirte que varias personas ya me han preguntado si entre nosotros pasó algo. —Abre los ojos lo más que sus cuencas se lo permiten, y ruedo los míos —. Un pleito o algo así, genio. —Mail medita la respuesta. No logro entender su inseguridad, aunque tampoco soy el indicado para hablar de ello. De alguna forma también estoy hecho un manojo de nervios —. Solo dale vuelta a la página. _Let it be_.

—¿Te gustan _The Beatles_?

—¿A ti sí? —lo veo asentir, emocionado —. Pues a mí no, son un asco.

—Eres brutalmente honesto.

Esta vez no hay risas pero, de alguna forma rara, todo es agradable. Me he sacado un gran peso de encima y supongo que Mail también, tanto que ni siquiera ha intentado sacar otro cigarro.

Ahora todo irá mejor, todo estará…

—¿Entonces, quieres ser mi amigo o algo así?

Me incorporo de golpe y solo puedo mirarlo como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Pude haberle dicho que eso sonó demasiado marica si no estuviese tan descolocado.

—No jodas, imbécil

—Tú quieres que las cosas estén mejor, ¿no?

—Sí pero tampoco exageres. Sería extraño ser amigos.

—De verdad no te entiendo, idiota. —Él también se levanta y sacude los restos de césped del su trasero. Se acabó aquella actitud débil y ligeramente sumisa, lo supe desde que me llamó «idiota» —. Te contradices.

—Tú ya tienes tus amigos raros. No voy a relacionarme con ellos ni contigo.

Hace una mueca y saca un cigarro. A pesar de hacerle saber que el humo me molesta, lo enciende, y prácticamente me suelta el humo de la primer bocanada en la cara. Hubiese sido mejor no haber arreglado nada con él.

—Entonces seamos conocidos que se llevan bien. ¿Hecho? —propone.

Que quede claro que lo hago porque es lo mejor para mi, no porque él lo dice.

—Hecho.

Hubiera sido perfecto estrechar las manos para cerrar el trato, iba acorde a la escena, sin embargo en lugar de ello solo asentimos y volvemos a sentarnos a la sombra de ese árbol. Ninguna conversación surge, ninguno dice algo en particular. Matt solo saca un aparatejo y comienza a jugar a la vez que fuma; yo tomo una barra de chocolate de mi mochila, extrañamente tardo varios minutos en dar el primer mordisco.

—Dime Mello —digo sin pensarlo demasiado. Me reprocho internamente el hecho de que puede tomar eso como si realmente me interesara acercarme a él —. No me gusta que me llamen Mihael.

—Tampoco me gusta mi nombre así que dime Matt. —No ha despegado la mirada del aparato, siento como si no me prestara atención. Da igual, este no es momento para pensar en idioteces como esa.

Mi madre sigue muerta, viviré en Inglaterra y Giovanni continuará siendo el esposo de Halle, pero al menos el asunto de mi metida de pata en esa fiesta quedará en el olvido, supongo.

Con Matt, el pelirrojo, las cosas están bien, relativamente bien… bastante bien.

Aunque sigo pensando que la vida es un asco.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :3<p>

Escribir desde el punto de vista de Mello fue un tanto más complicado que con Matt, pero igual lo disfruté muchísimo.

Bueno, creo que no tengo demasiadas cosas que agregar, así que me despido. Que les vaya bien y nos leemos pronto ;)

_Ellie…_


End file.
